I Need You Now
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: Songfic based on Lady A's "I Need You Now." One-shot.  Tiva.


**So, I don't own the song **_**I Need You Now**_** .**

Ziva started her car. She hadn't slept in about twenty- four hours because of the now solved case. Twenty- four hours of work usually didn't bother her, but this week had been grueling. To keep herself awake, she turned on her radio. Lady Antebellum's _I Need You Now _flooded through her stereo.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

Ziva's mind went to her recent conversation with Tony. She knew he was a pain in the neck, but couldn't seem to get him out of her head. He seemed to be permanently etched in her brain since they first met, and one of the reasons she had gone swimming her first night in America. She remembered feeling his presence as she swam. She laughed remembering their undercover assignment. He had been taken by surprise at her professionalism? Ziva wondered if Tony ever thought of her like she did him.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

At almost two o'clock in the morning, Ziva was in her pajamas sitting on the couch as she watched a movie she knew Tony loved to quote. She picked up her phone to call him, but remembered that they stopped watching movies together for a reason. Sadly, the reason dealt with her father and pictures he had of the two agents. If her father hadn't come back before Christmas, maybe she and Tony would still be enjoying a movie and popcorn.

Tony unlocked his apartment door and threw the keys on a table. His head was pounding from the many slaps he'd gotten on his head in the past twenty- four hours. He was happy he now had his nice, warm bed to crawl into and get some much needed sleep.

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time _

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_woah woaaah._

Tony sits alone in his apartment with a bottle of beer in his hand. He'd tried for hours, but couldn't fall asleep. Tonight he and Ziva would have been watching a movie, but it was just him, watching one of Ziva's favorite movies without her. He turned when he thought he heard a knock on the door.

"Pizza!" The voice said. Tony got up to answer. He put the pizza on the coffee table, wishing Ziva was there to eat it with him. He would call her, but he knew she was probably asleep.

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all_

Tony woke up the next morning with the worst hangover he's had in years. He grabbed for his cell phone and hit the speed dial. He definitely was _not _going to work today.

_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now_

Ziva sat at her desk typing mindless reports. She looked at Tony's desk. What she wouldn't give to hear him make a movie reference or throw a paper ball right now. She needed him to lighten the mood, or at least kill the silence.

_And I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

Ziva had just come back from lunch when her phone rang.

"Shalom." She answered.

"Zi?" A voice sounded.

"You sound terrible what happened?" Ziva asked.

"I need you. I'm sick." Tony said.

"How much did you drink last night?" Ziva asked, walking toward the stairs.

"Not so loud!" Tony groaned.

"I'm coming over." Ziva said.

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_I just need you now _

_Ooo, baby, I need you now_

Tony hung up his phone and put his head back on the couch pillows and smiled. Ziva was coming to take care of him. Right now, he really did need her.

**Review!**


End file.
